1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucets for use with beer tappers and other pressurized dispensers and, more particularly, relates to a faucet configured to dispense materials in a controlled manner while minimizing bacterial contamination and simplifying cleaning of the faucet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Dispensing faucets are used in a variety of applications in which materials are dispensed from pressurized containers or other pressurized sources. Dispensing faucets of this type are widely used in beverage dispensing applications in which beer, soda, or another beverage is dispensed from a pressurized container such as a keg. They are also sometimes used to dispense condiments such as relish or mustard from containers under pressure. Indeed, the applications are nearly infinite.
A typical prior art faucet includes a valve operated by a pivotal lever. Specifically, a valve element is mounted on a plunger that is slidable longitudinally through a bore. When the lever is pivoted forwardly, towards the user, to open the valve element, the valve element moves rearwardly through the bore, thereby permitting dispensed materials to flow from the inlet of the valve to the outlet. The entire valve is exposed to flowing fluid during dispensation, but when the valve is not dispensing, major portions of wet valve elements are exposed to air. In addition, fluid that collects in the front portion of the valve must be drained from the valve through a drain bore. Standing fluid in the valve and exposure of the wet valve elements to air can give rise to undesirable bacterial growth within the valve. Therefore, the need has arisen to improve the design of a faucet to eliminate air from the interior of the valve.
Another problem associated with conventional faucets is that they do not incorporate features allowing sanitary dispensation of particulate matter. As a result, if used to dispense viscous fluids or particulate-laden materials, such as mustard or relish, residues of the dispensed materials remain on the valve element after the dispensing operation, and bacteria may grow on the residual materials on the valve element, risking contamination of the dispensed materials during subsequent dispensing operations. Traditional tapper type dispensing faucets are therefore rarely used to dispense flowable materials such as condiments or other viscous or particulate-laden fluids. The need therefore has arisen to provide a dispensing faucet that incorporates measures to wipe the faucet""s valve element clean of dispensed fluid during the dispensing operation.
Traditional faucets also require a fairly elaborate method for cleaning the valve elements, including taking the valve elements out of the valve body and washing them at another location. The need has arisen to not only provide valve elements that remain clean, but that also provide valve elements which can be cleaned effectively without disassembling the valve.
Pursuant to the invention, a dispensing faucet is provided with a number of advantages. The interior of the valve does not contain air. The valve element may also be configured to be wiped clean of dispensed materials when it is driven by the handle. The spigot at the outlet of the valve may also be removable for easy access to the valve element.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, the valve seal is provided at the outlet of the valve rather than the inlet, so that all of the valve elements are immersed in fluid at all times.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the plunger of the valve is configured to encourage fluid to wash over it freely.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a food-grade lubricant is sealed within a structure to prevent air from entering the valve through the lever of the handle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, which is not necessarily mutually exclusive with the other aspects, a rib may be molded within the valve to create a wiping action when opening and closing the valve.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, again not necessarily mutually exclusive with the other aspects, an adaptor and removable spigot are provided. These and other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and accompanying drawings, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.